User blog:Ctgrell/My Radical cosplay~
Hey! How you doing? I promised I will show my next project, what is Radical from JustDance2017. That avatar was the first from the 2017 game I wanted to make in real. First I made September but I really was in love with this silly robot birdie XD Courrently Radical is the logo of the page so I'm really happy that I can show you my work while it stands next to the JustDance sign. So let's start. Firstly, it's a glowing in the dark project. I never worked with anything what's glowing in the dark so I was confused. I tried to search for ideas but nothing really come out as helpful resault so I had to go to a hobby shop to search for a solution. I found glowing in the dark paints. All of them was acrilic, and you know what that means? My dress won't be too streatchy after the painting method. But that was the only paint I found. even google wasn't my friend this time. They had not too much colours so i bought green, yellow, orange, blue, pink and purple. All of them was really light. I bought fabric paints too: dark blue, neon green, neon orange and red. Later I found a product what was liquid glow in the dark stuff what you have to mix half-half with light paints. So I bought 2 of them. All the paints were really expensive so even if it looked like a cheap project, it turned out one of my most expensive cosplays. But let's begin the project. If you have read my previous blog you know that I used skin colour fabrics to cover my chest. Well I used this fabric for this project. First some of my friend helped me to make a lifesize mannequin of my body so they wraped me in tape :D I used this for the painting method. I sewed the cloth without the arm parts and putted it on the body and after a few hours of painting I left it on so it has now the shape of my body. I tried to use as less as paint I could so the fabric was streatchy enough to not use zippers. I made a turtleneck, but even if it was streatchy I had to use snap fasteners. The leggings was faster since it dried faster. First I mixed neongreen fabric paint with glow in the dark green paint and a little of the basic glow in the dark liquid. All the painting was just like 1. make wet the fabric, 2. kill a beauty blender sponge with the acrilic paint and then 3. pat pat pat pat pat on the fabric :D I had to let dry the leggings on my own leg (I also painted it on my leg so I did some nice kama suthra pose I guess while I tried to reach every parts :D I bought white gloves and painted them too with acrilic and fabric paint mix. I used the same acrilic paints on my sneakers. I bought a white one and like the other stuffs I painted the fabric parts easily. But the rubber parts was not that easy. I didn't use water for that so on the convention some parts of the painting damaged and it was a little bit sticky so some stuff sticked to it from the ground :( But I was happy. It looked perfect. I also wanted to paint the laces myself but I didn't have much time so I just bought neongreen laces. But I don't think it was cheating :D I also bought glow in the dark nailpolish what was transparent so I painted my bracelets with that. I really tried to do everything glowing. The jeans was the easiest part. I just bought a pair and made it shorter. For the green belt stuff I used white strap and painted it. Then the plastic parts was painted with simple red acrilic spray and I covered it with the nailpolish. Aaaaand lastly the head. I know you waited for that :D I made the base from cardboard, then I covered it with a thin layer of sticky plastic wraps then I glued on white fabric. Then again back to the painting method. I had to do 2-3 layers of the paint because somehow this kind of fabric doesn't wanted to be colourful :D But I won! I made the orange "key" on the top of the head from papermache and painted with orange acrilic paint (also the glow in the dark one). For the round light blue part on the right of the head I used crafting foam and then on the otherside I used red strings (like the yellow ones I used for my September cosplay) and for the attachment part I used something interesting :D I made this part when I was not at home (before the convention I travelled to that city to sleep at my girlfriend so I did not have so much supplies). The only thing I could use was the plastic parts of the glowing sticks's packaging :D So I painted them like the belt's parts and glued it on. For the eyes I used the beauty blenders plastic packaging :DDD and I put in white crafting foam and painted the black parts. For the triangle shaped eyelashes I used plastic and for the orange roundish parts I used thin cardboard. For the mouth I covered it from the inner side with some layer of orange tulle (what left from my Funhouse cosplay) and on the outside I used simply red satin ribbon. For the attachement I used black streatchy string and a plastic bowl for "helmet". And that's it. I hope you like my works and want to read my other projects. I definitely will make other avatars and I will make a blog about my Funhouse cosplay soon. Category:Blog posts